


Dragmire, A BOTW Story

by C_C_M



Series: The Dragmire Saga [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Dragmire AU, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendly bond, Gen, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Good versus Evil, Hurt/Comfort, Legend of Zelda AU, Loveable Idiot, Original Character(s), Yiga, dark future, first in a series, outcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C_M/pseuds/C_C_M
Summary: Being the only male born in the last ten thousand years is considered a dark omen by the Greudo.Cast out of his tribe in fear that he might become the monster that his great-grandfather had become, Dragmire becomes a traveller in hopes of finding a way to break through his ancestor's curse.Years have passed and Dragmire has had trouble living a normal life and travelling between towns. But when he finds a Hylain gravely injured from an ambush, the exiled Gruedo decides to care for him.Things don't get much easier with the new leader of the Yiga is wanting them both dead.
Series: The Dragmire Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

The sun shone down on the desert sands, it wouldn't be long before the sun would disappear from the clear blue sky. 

Past the desert dunes was the tall Gerudo Highlands. Hidden within this mountain range from the eyes of many, was a large cavern with an open ceiling that rained down sand and shone down the rays of sunlight below.

At the end of this secret cavern was the entrance to the hideout of the infamous Yiga Clan.

All of them were descendants of those who chose to abandon their loyalty to the royal family of Hyrule.

Instead vowing to destroy the royal family and their champions, all in the name of the one they worshiped, Calamity Ganon.

While many of the young Yiga members were training to become foot soldiers inside the hideout. There was one who wasn't with them.

For he was waiting in a small room, guarded by two guards that stood at the doorway, preventing him from training with the Blademasters.

He knew that the guards were quite powerful and not to be trifled with. For as long as the boy could remember, he had been a part of the Yiga Clan ever since he was born.

Training most of his days for the one day when he would be chosen to join the older kids and adults as a Yiga footsoldier and make Master Kohga proud. Perhaps even becoming a Blademaster someday.

He knew that it would almost be time for him and the other apprentices to rise in rank.  
But as of this moment, silently waiting in this room. He wondered.

Why did Kohga want to speak with him?

He knew that he often addressed everyone at meetings. The young boy had no idea what Kohga wanted, it was the first time he had ever been summoned alone.

Suddenly the young boy heard the guards move behind him. At first he thought it was Kohga, but it was another Blademaster, much bigger than the other ones that prevented him from escaping.

He placed his blade in front of him and cleared his throat. "Master Kohga will see you now, Kovar. Come with me," he said, his voice was low and stern.

Kovar nodded and sat up to follow him. The other guards followed behind. He wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not, but the boy decided it would be best not to question Kohga's strongest guards. Each of them had a mask of their own, but all looked the same. Kovar had never seen them truly eye to eye.

Only the children were known not to wear them until they reach the age to fight alongside the members of the Yiga Clan. Even then, he wondered why they had to wear them in the first place, even when they were in the safety of the hideout.

The Blademasters lead him to Kohga's chambers. Kohga sat before a table. Awaiting his arrival.

He was a pudgy, old man. Kovar knew that he was quite agile, despite his appearance and age. His mask was decorated with horns.

"Come child, I have news to share with you," Kohga said, gesturing to him to sit in front of him.

Kovar sat down just as the guards moved their position to guard the door so no one would disturb their conversation.

For a split second when Kovar turned to face Kohga, he thought he saw someone else in the corner of the room. But when he blinked again, they were gone. Before he could question it, Kohga got his attention again. 

"I've heard you have been the top of your class, Kovar. I'm quite impressed by how much you've grown, so I've decided after much conversations with your mentors that I should make you my successor for the leadership of the Yiga Clan".

Kovar was taken aback by what his master had said. He? Be the next leader of the Yiga Clan?  
"Of course, you still need to finish your training, but I'm sure you can handle that-"

One of the guards snorted. "You can't be serious, Kohga. He's still a child, he hasn't even become a footsoilder yet".

Before Kohga could speak up for himself, everyone heard footsteps and heavy breathing coming from outside of the room..

"Master!" 

Kovar turned to see the guards allowed a Yiga footsoldier enter. He wasn't as bulky as the Blademasters, but had a lighter build. He looked exhausted.

"Oh, what is it? Don't you see I'm trying to have a conversation?" Kohga grumbled.

The Yiga solider caught his breath. "The Gerudo have chosen to banish a child from their township".

"What? A child?"Kohga said out loud, confused, "Why would we be worried about a child?" 

"I believe he might be the descendant of our lord, Calamity Ganon". 

Everyone looked token aback, even Master Kohga.

Kohga rose from his seat. "But that is impossible! He can't be his descendant," he scoffed.

"I've heard there are legends among the Gerudo," one of the guards spoke up, "That a boy will be born every 100 years. But there haven't been any males recorded to have been born during Calamity's Ganon's attack on Hyrule a century ago-".

"He can't be a male Gerudo. Whatever he is, he might be a trap by the Gerudo to find our hideout! I suggest we ambush this child!" the other guard interrupted, "We could bring him in and-".

"Enough!" the largest Blademaster yelled at the two blathering guards and turned to Kohga.  
"Master, regardless of who he is, we must do something. Otherwise he might cause trouble in the future".

Kohga nodded. "Right, then I suppose it's only fitting to send Kovar to investigate".

"WHAT!" everyone but Kovar shouted in an uproar before Kohga raised his hand to silence them.

"If I want to trust him with the future of this clan, I need him to find out more about this gerudo boy," he said, "Can you handle that Kovar?" 

Kovar stood up and nodded, careful not to make eye contact with the others in the room. "If it is your wish, I shall do it". 

"Korge?" Kohga addressed the biggest of the Blademasters. "Take Kovar to the barracks and equip him with some gear".

Korge bowed without hesitation. "As you wish, Master Kohga".

The guards at the door let Korge and Kovar pass them. He lead Kovar down narrowing pathways until they reached the barracks. The place was where the majority of all the weapons were kept.

"Since this is your first mission, you will need something light and easy to hide," the blade master rasped, "I recommend you carry this".

In his hands, he had a small dagger, perfect for self-defence. 

"In time, if master thinks you've done well, I'm sure he'll allow you a stronger weapon".

Kovar nodded, keeping silent.

With Korge's help, he was able to pack the supplies the rest of the supplies he would need on his mission in a bag.

Eventually, he lead Kovar out to the entrance of the hideout. The elder Blademaster stopped him before he was even a foot away from the door.

"You might not officially be a footsoldier yet, but you'll also need this".  
Korge handed Kovar a mask. A red-eye symbol decorated it, the mask glimmered slightly in the fading sunlight.

"The greatest assassins must not be found out for their true identity. That is the Yiga way. Be careful if you want to stay alive out there," he rasped.

Before Kovar could speak, the blade master was already gone in a cloud of smoke. Leaving him to explore Hyrule, alone.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Gerudo desert, the sun was starting to set on the desert dunes. The cold air was already coming from the north, soon chilling the desert sands.

Two were travelling together until they stopped at the exit to the desert, a pathway that cut through the Gerudo Highlands. It was a canyon corridor that all could travel through for safe passage.

The oldest of the travellers, stopped and put a hand of the youngest, who was a child. No older than twelve. The only thing that protected him from the cold was a hooded cloak.

"I'm sorry for this, I truly am," the tall Gerudo woman said, overlooking the young boy, "Dragmire, the tribe fears that you will cause the demise of our people-"

"But Buliara," Dragmire interrupted, "I'm not like him. Can't you reason with them? I'll have no place to go," the young boy said, trying to change her mind.

The woman known as Buliara tried to lighten the mood with a smile, but she couldn't hold it for long. She sighed instead. "I've done what I can, but they won't allow me to let you stay. I'm not the only one that will miss you".

She handed him a sachet that was stuffed with rupees inside. "Riju knew you would be leaving early, she gave me these to give to you".

The young Gerudo boy took the bag. He wasn't sure how many were in the bag.  
He then looked up at the tall Gerudo warrior.

"I can't take these, Buliara. Riju needs them more than I do. She said she was going to get her sand seal a special treat from the bazaar".

"She knows that," Buliara replied, "But she wanted me to give them to you. You're like an older sibling to her".

"I know that, but-".

"Hush, I know," Buliara answered, "Use them wisely when you encounter a Hyrulain settlement. Otherwise, you'll have to find your own way to keep on living".

"Thanks, Buliara," Dragmire said. He was about to turn away from Buliara when he felt her hands on his shoulders.

"Can you at least promise me one thing?" the Gerudo warrior asked, "One thing for me?"

"Yes?" Dragmire asked as he saw Buliara crouch to his level. He could see her eyes looking quite tearful. Without warning, she embraced him with a hug. "Please stay safe, for Riju's sake".

Dragmire was lost for words, he didn't know how to act. 

Finally, he gave in to his feelings. "Of course, I will. I'll show the tribe that I'm not a burden".  
When his mentor stopped hugging him, he looked tearfully up at her. "Look after her for me, please".

"I will".

"Sarqso," Dragmire said in his homeland's language as he walked away with tears racing down his face.

Buliara watched him as he went along the path, hopeful that someday he could return in better circumstances. "Sarqso".  
________________________________

If you like what I have so far, feel free to comment on the story or follow me for more updates for this fanfic!

-C.C.M


	2. Chapter One: The Merchant Swordsman

Ten Years Later...

It was raining again, much to Dragmire's distaste.

The heavy rain fell onto the grassy hills of Hyrule. Dragmire had stopped under a tree in order to keep himself from getting completely soaked. The only thing by his side was his sword and supplies. Hopefully, when the rain could pass, he could call his stead to his side.

It had been ten long years since he had left his home in the Gerudo desert to survive the desolated lands of Hyrule. Most of the time, he had no warm home to protect him from the elements or the monsters he would accidentally encounter.

As a kid he had always wondered what Hyrule looked like. Back then, he had only read tales of what it was like in history books that Buliara kept in her study.

What once was a great kingdom had been destroyed by Calamity Ganon, a beast that was rumoured to once have been human, consumed by malice and hated. He alone laid waste to the kingdom of Hyrule.

It sickened Dragmire to know so much of such a heartless and wicked being. To Dragmire, it was a burden trying to hide the fact that he was even linked to him.

The pelting rain finally came to a stop, allowing the clouds to part ways for the sunlight to shine through. He stretched his legs and got onto his feet. He squeezed out the water that's soaked his clothes and embraced the warm sunlight.

It felt good feeling the warm heat of the sun, it reminded Dragmire so much of his childhood. Enjoying the perfect summer day and riding sand seals. Not far away, Dragmire noticed his stead was also enjoying the heat from the sun.

Dragmire was quick to whistle to him, to get his attention. Soon enough, a giant horse bounded over to him. It slowed down just as he reached Dragmire.

In return, Dragmire petted the horse's head. It was the only friend he had ever befriended on his travels.

For as long as Dragmire could remember, both of them watched over each other and made sure that neither of them was harmed. Ever since Dragmire saved him from a being killed by a Lynel, they have been inseparable friends.

"I'm glad you are okay, my friend. It's time we get back on the road. Are you ready?" he asked.

The horse snorted and bowed to allowed Dragmire to pack his saddle and supplies on his back. When he secured his saddle on his stead, he carefully mounted it and gently whipped the reins.

At this point, he and his stead had made past the East Point Ruins and were making their way to the Duelling Peaks for the first time. Beyond their, he hoped he could finally visit the peaceful village of Hateno.

Dragmire had heard that it was the most peaceful place to live in Hyrule. He never knew why it was now he wanted to visit. Perhaps someday he could settle down there. Make it a home away from home.

But Dragmire often wondered if they would even accept him, an outsider from a different province of Hyrule.

A man that may be even be cursed.

Upon crossing the stone-paved bridge that cut straight the river, he saw a man walking his way and waving to him. Dragmire pulled on the reins and his stead stopped just as the Hylain approached him. He looked amazed of how big Dragmire was.

"My, what brings you to these parts stranger?" he asked.

"I'm a merchant, I carry all sorts of mushrooms and herbs," he replied, showing off a few of his wares, "Occasionally I have meat from my hunting trips, but prey has been getting harder to find".

"Well, that is to be expected. Most have given up on hunting for wild game mostly due to there being so many monsters," the Hylain replied.

"Then how do make a living?" Dragmire asked.

"Well, mostly guarding this bridge and looking out for sketchy characters. I think you're okay, you seem like a nice fellow".

Dragmire smiled. "Thanks," he replied. He was thankful for the kindness the Hylain had for him. "I should be heading past the peeks before the sun sets".

The Hylian politely dipped his head. "I'll let you be off then. Good luck with getting to the stable before nightfall," the Hylain said, as Dragmire and his stead passed him. They both waved goodbye as they went their separate ways.

By the time he reached the base of the mountains, the sun had already been blocked by one of the mountains.

Despite never setting foot by these mountains before, Dragmire had heard legends that a dragon split the mountain in two long ago. Why a dragon would have any need to split a mountain, would properly remain a mystery. He wasn't very certain that they even existed anymore.

He continued forward on his stead, following the river that split through the mountain. It felt quite cold, walking past the shadow of a colossal mountain.

Before long, Dragmire had reached the other side. From across the river, he saw the faint glowing lights of the stable.

Before he could cross the bridge, he could hear heard somebody stumbling in the shadows. He was quick to get off his horse and unsheathed his sword from his back. It was a broadsword.

"Show yourself, I know you're spying on me".

From the shadows, a young Yiga soldier appeared. He wasn't exactly the one he expected it to be, but that didn't mean Dragmire was very fond of the Yiga clan.

Before he could do anything, the Yiga soldier was quick to drop his weapon in front of Dragmire.

Guess you're not as stupid as most Yiga soldiers are.

"What do you want?" Dragmire asked.

"Watching you, but I've clearly failed to do it right. You're very lucky I ain't allowed to kill you because of Kovar-".

The young soldier stopped mid-sentence, he knew he had just slipped out an important name. One name that Dragmire had long despised since his youth.

Frustrated, the Yiga soldier picked up his dagger lunged at him.

But Dragmire easily knocked it away before he could do any harm. With narrowed eyes, Dragmire pointed his broadsword at the soldier, forcing him to submit.

Dragmire sheathed his blade back into its scabbard and quickly picked up the dagger that he had disarmed from the young Yiga soldier. "You're such a morbid little thing," Dragmire scoffed. He found it ironic how terrible he was at being threatening.

"Me? I—I can easily take you down! You're nothing special," he retorted, trying to sound brave.

But Dragmire could see he was shaking. He could see that he was only a child, much younger than the one man that haunted him since they used to be just boys.

He felt pity for the young child, knowing that he had been trained to take lives instead of experiencing a life of his own.

Dragmire approached him, his large figure overshadowed him.

"Go, home kid. Today I show you mercy, but I won't next time. I don't need your cult running around and ruining my life more than it already has. You got that?"

With a terrified squeak, the Yiga soldier quickly vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Dragmire to make his way to the stable to rest for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if my chapters are too short. This is the first Zelda fanfic that has actually made progress (my older fanfics from FanFiction. Net, never really saw the light of day).
> 
> I may have to get a beta writer to help me in the future.
> 
> -CCM


End file.
